


Oshougatsu

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Viktor wakes up for his first New Year's (Oshougatsu) in Japan





	Oshougatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-series, and assumes a slightly different ending where Viktor doesn't return to skating. Mostly hints, but the evidence is there if you squint

Viktor sleeps in on his first New Year’s Day in Japan. 

It’s a given considering the late night they’d had before, everyone staying up to watch the Kouhaku Uta Gassen and then go to the temple to ring in the New Year. It’s enough to make the earliest of risers want to rest for an extra hour or two. 

Viktor knows he should probably get up, and wake Yuuri, too.

They have a busy day planned--breakfast with Yuuri’s family (Viktor can’t wait to try osechi ryori), hatsumoude at the local shrine, and then visiting with the Nishigoris, Minako-sensei, and some of Yuuri’s extended family. 

They have a busy year ahead of them, too. Four Continents and Worlds awaits for Yuuri, then new programs to create for the next skating season and the Olympics (Yuuri doesn’t seem sure he’ll be sent, but who else would represent Japan for men’s figure skating?).

Maybe that’s why Viktor wants to savor this moment: half-awake, light streaming in through the cracks between the door and floor, warm with Yuuri beside him and Makkachin curled somewhere near their feet.

Soon enough, Yuuri will wake and they can join the others. For now, they can rest just a few minutes longer.


End file.
